zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythsetian Founders
The Mythsetian Founders are the founders of the Mythsetia Veil and the original ancestor of each Mythsetian house. Each Founder possesses an ancient relic of their own making that is associated to them and sacred to their family. In addition, each Founder's name was later taken by their descendants as a surname. List of Mythsetian Founders *'Mythos:' The original founder of the Mythsetia Veil and first leader of it's people and a master of all nine elements. Ancestor of the House of Mythos and creator of the Orb of Mythos, Mythos was known for his cultivation of magic and his extreme Mythsetian supremacy that eventually resulted in his downfall at the hands of his fellow Founders. *'Galen:' Ancestor of the House of Galen, Galen was the creator of the Arbalest of Galen alongside Mythos. Galen was a master manipulator of technology and was the first to create cybernetic implants. *'Arch:' Ancestor of the House of Arch, Arch was the creator of the Staff of Arch. A skilled and powerful spellcaster, Arch was highly intellectual and was also the founder of The Archives. *'Divinus:' Ancestor of the House of Divinus, Divinus was the creator of the Shew Stone of Divinus. Divinus was a powerful seer and illusionist, but also a pacifist, often refusing to take part in a fight. She was also the first to possess the Prophet's Eye, a phenomena that gave the holder visions at the cost of severe pain. The Prophet's Eye would eventually be passed onto her descendants. *'Tilasm:' Ancestor of the House of Tilasm, Tilasm was the creator of the Amulet of Tilasm, which was carved from his own shell. Tilasm was a master of talisman magic and a skilled talisman carver. *'Psyche:' Ancestor of the House of Psyche, Psyche was the creator of the Blade of Psyche. She was a skilled telepath, telekinetic and teleporter. *'Mestaclocan:' Ancestor of the House of Mestaclocan, Mestaclocan was the creator of the Shroud of Mestaclocan. Mestaclocan was a master shapeshifter capable of changing his body into anything. *'Bell:' Ancestor of the House of Bell, Bell was the creator of the Chime of Bell. When Bell struck a deal with the Chess Demons, she was given the ability to summon them to the physical plain, though with some restrictions, which the Chime would cancel out. However, the other Founders did not support this conspiring with demons, but she disappeared before they could confront her. *'Nekros:' Ancestor of the House of Nekros, Nekros was the creator of the Chain of Nekros. She was a powerful necromancer capable of communicating with spirits of the dead, manipulating souls and even binding them. *'Cruour:' Ancestor of the House of Cruour, Cruour was the creator of the Dagger of Cruour. Cruour was a master at blood manipulation and famously discovered that consumption of other blood would increase one's power, but was too late to discover that consumption also resulted in mental degeneration. Cruour was eventually driven mad by his blood lust. *'Sol:' Ancestor of the House of Sol, Sol was the creator of the Chakram of Sol as well as the adoptive brother of Luna. Sol was a master at controlling solar energy, magnetism and portals. All descendants born into his bloodline are male. *'Luna:' Ancestor of the House of Luna, Luna was the creator of the Halberd of Luna as well as the adoptive sister of Sol. Luna was a master at controlling lunar energy, gravity and the power of reflections. All descendants born into her bloodline are female. *'Nullus:' Ancestor of the House of Nullus, Nullus was the creator of the Ring of Nullus. He was a master of negation magic, the ability to temporarily cancel out the magic of another individual. *'Khemeia:' Ancestor of the House of Khemeia, Khemeia was the creator of the Scepter of Khemeia. She was a master in the art of transmutation, the ability to alter, transform or transmute matter, energy, elements and objects into something else. *'Videre:' Ancestor of the House of Videre, Videre was a master of vision magic. He was able to emit different types of beams from his eyes as well as utilize different types of vision, such as thermal, aura, etc. *'Spatia:' Ancestor of the House of Spatia, Spatia was the creator of the Damascus of Spatia. She was a master of spatial magic, able to manipulate the physical space of a specific target or area. *'Forgus:' Ancestor of the House of Forgus, Forgus was the creator of the Anvil of Forgus. He was a master of weapon magic - the ability to control weapons and armor - as well as forging, being able to create custom weapons and other equipment with his Anvil, which was also said to have been used to create the other relics. He was also the founder of the Knights of Mythsetia, a group of warriors descended from him that were dedicated to protecting Mythsetia and it's people, of which he was the first. *'Tonus:' Ancestor of the House of Tonus, Tonus was the creator of the Flute of Tonus. She was a master in sound manipulation and music magic, able to control soundwaves as well as influence people with her music. She had a unique ability known as the "Siren Song", leading many to refer to her as The Siren, a title that her female descendants also adopted. *'Tempus:' Ancestor of the House of Tempus, Tempus was the creator of the Hourglass of Tempus. He was a master of time magic, being able to freeze, slow down or speed up time on a specific object, individual or area. He was wise and powerful and cautioned his descendants not to toy with the timeline. *'Anima:' Ancestor of the House of Anima, Anima was the creator of the Gloves of Anima. She was a master of animation magic, the ability to bring inanimate objects to life. *'Enkauston:' Ancestor of the House of Enkauston, Enkauston was the creator of the Reed of Enkauston. He was a master of tattoo magic, utilizing the Reed to mark tattoos onto individuals and imbue them with magical properties. *'Toxicus:' Ancestor of the House of Toxicus, Toxicus was the creator of the Fang of Toxicus. He was a master of poison manipulation as well as potion making. *'Dremen:' Ancestor of the House of Dremen, Dremen was the creator of the Dreamcatcher of Dremen. She was a master of dream magic, the ability to enter and control the dreams of herself as well as others. *'Sirona:' Ancestor of the House of Sirona, Sirona was the creator of the Rod of Sirona. She was a master in healing and restoration arts, able to heal injuries and ailments as well as restore damaged objects. Trivia *Mythos, Galen, Arch, Divinus, Tilasm, Psyche and Mestaclocan are the Founders of the Mythsetia Veil, whereas the other Founders simply founded their respective families. Category:Mythsetia Veil Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups